Peter and Scarlet
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: “My real name.. is Scarlet. Scarlet Lilly Blackheart Hook.” I looked at him icily. I froze my feelings for him. Making him believe that I was on the pirates side. Lilly discovers who she is. Will she kill Peter, or will he kill her? Peter/OC
1. Chap 1: Kidnap

**This was a random dream that I loved. It's weird cuz when I go to sleep I wake up in Neverland as my character, as if during daytime here was night-time there, everything is where I left it. It's like living two lives at one time. Anyway I've been having these dreams for years and kept a diary of it. My 21 year old cousin, Ross, demanded I put this on here. Enjoy!**

**Scarlet Lilly Blackheart was Hook's daughter but never knew it. She thinks she's just an abused orphan girl, until she gets kidnapped by Hook, who wants to use her as a spy. What happens when Peter falls for her? Peter/OC**

**Peter and Scarlet**

(Chap 1: Kidnapped) (Scarlet's POV)

I slowly opened my remaining eye. The pain had stopped, but suddenly the sharp, siring pain swirled aground my body again, like my wounds where being traced with a hot poker. I wanted to yell in agony, but it would surely wake my dad.

I was a girl about the height of 5ft 3. I had very messy, crimped, black hair that came just above my shoulders in a black and white skull bandana. I had my remaining left eye which was an almost-blood-red brown colour, my other eye had been lost in a knife 'accident' caused by dad. I ware a black, torn, not-to-tight fitting shirt with a Death Kitty skull across the front, and black-fade jeans.

Despite the immense pain I managed to drag myself up to my feet. I picked up my book that lay beside the fire. It was a beautiful book. The paper was cracked and warn around the edges like you would expect from an ancient book. Hand written and hand illustrated with unexpected brightness to the (should have faded) colour. I knew the woman who had given this to me. Jane Marie and her mother Wendy Darling. Jane looked after me when she was about 67, I was surprised her mother still lived, but the two had found my, living on the street. They told my of Peter and before Jane died, she had finished the book.

The only one who knew of any of this. Wendy, Jane, my belief in Peter, my dad's abusive behaviour towards me. That was Joe. We where best friends until yesterday.

(Flashback)

_I hadn't seen Joe since Jane died when I was seven. I sat, thinking of him (I wasn't in love with him, that was for sure, we where just really close friends) when I heard a familiar voice._

"_Lilly?" I turned to see wild brown hair, bright-blue eyes and a warm smile._

"_Joe? Oh my god!"_

"_Seven years and you where here the whole time."_

"_Yea." I nodded._

"_Still causing trouble?" He asked. I cocked my head, confused. "You remember Peter right?" I had almost forgotten about that. How I used to have Peter Pan as an 'imaginary friend', but it was like in Drop Dead Fred, he was so real to me. Joe could see him too, but soon started saying that it was just his imagination so Peter stopped visiting him._

"_That's right… god I haven't seen him in a while."_

"_hello? He's not real."_

"_Well I believe." I said firmly. I wouldn't have anyone tell me that something that had to exist, didn't._

"_Well you shouldn't. You're an idiot." Joe shouted. He was never this touchy. "Stupid Bitch." he murmured as he left._

(End flashback)

And that was the end of a very short reunion and long friendship. I looked and cried over the beautiful map of Neverland. There was Wendy's house. The redskin's camp. The Jolly Rodger in Kidd's Creek. There was a drawing of a house Jane had made for her summer visits. There where the mermaids which, apparently, Jane had made friends with, so long as she talked about Peter, which Jane loved to do. There was a clearing where Jane could hide from the boys for some piece and quiet or talk to Peter in privet. Jane didn't like talking to Peter with the boys around incuse they got the wrong idea about her and Peter.

"_I am not a child now._

_I can take care of myself._

_I mustn't let them down now-_

_Mustn't let them see me cry._

_I'm fine._

_I'm fine._

_I'm to tired to listen._

_I'm too old to believe:_

_All these childish stories._

_There is no such thing as faith,_

_And trust,_

_And pixie dust._

_I try,_

_But its to hard to believe._

_I try,_

_But I can't see what you see._

_I try._

_I try._

_I try._

_My whole world is changing,_

_I don't know where to turn._

_I can't leave you baby,_

_But I cant stay and watch the sitting burn;_

_Watch it burn.'_

_Cause I try,_

_But its so hard to believe!I try,_

_But I can't see where you see._

_I try._

_I try._

_I try and try,_

_To understand,_

_The distance in between:_

_The love I feel,_

_The things i fear,_

_I dearly say good dream._

_I can finally see it._

_Now I have to believe:_

_All those precious stories._

_All the world is made of faith,_

_And trust,_

_And pixie dust._

_So I'll try,'_

_Cause I finally believe!_

_I'll try,_

_'Cause I see where you see!_

_I'll try._

_I'll try!_

_I'll try!_

_I'll try-_

_To fly."_

I sang to myself. Please Peter, help me. Just then, someone torn open the window, but before I could see anything someone hit my head so hard I blacked out, still clutching the handmade book.

**A little short, granted, but will get better. I demand whoever reads reviews. *turns to scarlet.* u ok.**

**Scarlet: *rubbing her head* No. That hurt.**

**Hook: Well sorry! It was the only way to get you to my ship. You work for my now. Ha, ha, ha! *cough***

**Smee: You're cough medicine, captain. **

**Hook: What are you doing here. Get out. *chases Smee away* now where were we? **

**Scarlet: You better hope Peter never finds you. And by the way guys, the only thing she owns in this story is me and (Jane's house). See you next time.**


	2. Chap 2: Peter Pan

**This is where it gets good. Enjoy!**

(Chap 2: Peter Pan)

Scarlet had been living with the pirates for a few days now and didn't mind some of it. She enjoyed cooking, and was surprised to actually get good comments on her cooking once in a while. She was allowed to explore the land alone, so long as she kept her book (containing the island map) and I didn't go near any of the places where people lived. I couldn't go anywhere near the lagoon, or the mermaids will find out about me and tell everyone.

But most of it was hard, and unfair. Most of the time she was being beaten and bossed about by the other pirates like a slave. The only time she was aloud to go was when the crew where too drunk to notice and Hook was in a 'good mood'.

Scarlet was just wandering around when she came across a mud pit. flying above it, the person she was ordered to befriend by Hook, once a friend. He was easy to recognise with his brownish-red hair and flimsy, green tunic. Peter Pan.

"You haven't changed a bit." she smiled to herself. But Peter seemed to have heard her. He crowed like he always did when he found something, or to alert the boys of his presence.

Scarlet was known to Peter only as Lilly. When she was younger she felt that Scarlet made her sound like a pirate. To him, she was just Lilly Marie.

She got covered in mud as a bunch of boys not too younger than herself jumped into the thick gloop, Peter just hovering a foot above, looking at them as if she weren't there. Until she burst out laughing, not noticing the fact that she was floating a few inches from the floor.

"Who the heck are you?" Peter seemed curious and slightly annoyed by the fact she had, seemingly, trespassed without him knowing.

Still laughing, she answered. "I'm… surprised… you don't… recognise me… Peter." She managed to calm down. Wiping off the mud and letting her hair down, out of the bandana.

"Lilly?" His face changed from curiosity and annoyance, to suspicion, to happiness, then to disappointment. "You've grown up." He said sadly.

Scarlet looked down, noticing that she could fly. All the exposure to the pixie dust in the past had given her the permanent ability to fly, like Peter, but her thoughts where anything but happy in the past, so she had forgotten to fly.

She flew over to him and pushed him into the mud. "Never. I may look older, but I just can't grow up." Scarlet pointed to herself, looking down at Peter who looked up at her in shock and then, with an evil grin, took her arm and pulled her in. "How'd you get here."

Scarlet looked confused. "I don't know." she lied, but Peter didn't notice.

The boys ran of, playing tag and Peter tried to tickle Scarlet, making her run away. She thought she ought to run on foot than fly until she got used to it again.

She was surprised by the fact that she was actually ahead of Peter. She was near the clearing that Jane had found and put on the map. In the middle was a lake. "Peter will never look for me in the lake. I could surprise him." She jumped into the lake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarlet was further ahead than she thought. She had been waiting for a while under the water and was getting cold and out of breath. She could hold it longer in Neverland, but even Peter can't hold his breath for more than an hour.

She was about to come up when she saw peter's fuggier above her, but something had caught her. It was some sort of octopus, only it was slow and made of solid ice. It's silver tentacle had wrapped around her ankle and using it's special poison. "The poison embeds itself into the skin, freezing it's victim to death." or so said the book. The poison would also freeze her blood, but faster, meaning by the time the ice had slowly creped up her leg she would be dead.

She tried to Kick it of, but that just made her heart go faster, making the poison work quicker, weakening her. Peter noticed bubbles rising and dived down. Peter swam down and fought with it to get it's attention on him. Then he blew fairy dust at the animal. Causing the animal to swim away.

Peter grabbed Scarlet and flew back to the hideout. Tinkerbelle, surprisingly happily, healed her. Actually the two had become quickly good friends. But part of that was because they used to know each other. She now knew it was all real for sure.

"You're mistaken Tink. Peter doesn't like me in that way." Scarlet blushed.

"_You like him."_ Tinkerbelle said in her own language as she smiled smugly, knowing the answer.

"No I don't." Tinkerbelle glared at her. "Ok, maybe a little."

"_You gonna do something about it?"_

"Come of it Tink…." she smiled at the fairy. "Maybe." Tink laughed, falling in the not-to-hot soup Scarlet was cooking. Laughing, she scooped the fairy out of the pot and onto a leaf towel. "Well this is going to taste interesting."

She sipped a bit of the vegetable soup. The pixie dust made it taste perfect, but made her giggle and float. Just them Peter came in the room. He looked at her, slightly confused.

"I think we better strap the boys to there seats. Tink fell into the soup."

Peter laughed. Everyone sat at the table, chatting and having a great time un till Peter spoke up.

"Where's Slightly?"

"Right here." Slightly came running toward us. "I have some news. The pirates have a new crew member."

"Who?" Peter asked, interested.

"Scarlet Blackheart. She's really just a cabin girl, but she's dangerous, and Hook's daughter. She doesn't know it yet, but she is."

"With someone like that, if we get rid of Hook, then she'll take her place. She won't age here. She could have the imagination to destroy us." Peter slammed his fist on the table. "Grab you're weapons boys. We have to kill her before she gets us."

The boys grabbed anything they could. "Don't worry Lilly-" Peter was cut off when he saw she was nowhere to be found.

"She must have gone to the clearing where it's safe." He told himself. "Let's go."

(Scarlet's POV)

I ran in the direction of Kidd's Creek. The Pirates where waiting for them. She didn't want to hurt Peter, but she couldn't hide from Hook and if she where at the fight she could ensure escape for them.

"Just in time." Hook said to me, Peter nearly falling over the edge of the ship. "Scarlet."

"What?" Peter flew into the air, angrily.

"My real name.. is Scarlet. Scarlet Lilly Blackheart Hook." I looked at him icily. I froze my feelings for him. Making him believe that I was on the pirates side. I pulled, out of nowhere, a light sword. The handle was silver dotted with black diamonds and a blood-red heart on the end, the blade was made of a strong, black metal.

**Scarlet: I'm so going to die**

**Me: You don't know that**

**Hook: I may be a pirate, but I won't let my daughter get hurt.**

**Scarlet: It's a little too late for that. Hoped u enjoyed this chapter. Keep a lookout for the next. **


	3. Chap 3: Untitled

**This will (or should) be a long story. I'm begging for some reviews!**

**Hook: Let's get on with it then.**

(Chap 3: ) (Scarlet's POV)

"I'm not the little, fragile Lilly Marie. I never was." Peter lunged at me but I blocked his attack and kicked him away. "I am Blackheart!"

"So you finally know. Now you can become a real pirate. Command the ship at my side. Neverland's first female Captain. No more work for you. My daughter." I couldn't believe my ears. He actually seemed to care for me. I smiled at him, not really knowing why until I realised I had a plan to help my true friends being concocted.

Peter suddenly flew at me, badly wounding my arm and back. The distraction worked and he got away as Hook was trying to stop me from blacking out but it was of no use.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in Hook's room with him sitting beside me, snoring in his sleep. I winced at the sound as my ears where sensitive at the moment which woke him up. "Do you have to snore like that?"

"Good to see you're awake. We are officially at war with the island. And I mean WAR! I'm going to go to the island to get what we need. You take care of the ship. And with that my dad left.

I looked at the floor to find the red feather from Peter's hat on the floor. I sighed. I had to voice my feelings.

_I always needed time on my own, _

_I never thought I'd, need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone, _

_And the bed where you lied, _

_Is made up on your you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?When you're gone, _

_The pieces of my heart are missing you! _

_When you're gone, _

_The face I came to know is missing too! _

_When you're gone, _

_All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day... _

_And make it OK... _

_I miss you._

_I've never felt this way before, _

_Everything that I do, _

_Reminds me of you._

_And the clothes you left, _

_They lie on the floor, _

_And they smell just like you, _

_I love the things that you do! When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?When you're gone, _

_The pieces of my heart are missing you! _

_When you're gone, _

_The face I came to know is missing too! _

_And when you're gone, _

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day... _

_And make it OK... _

_I miss were made for each other, _

_Out here forever, _

_I know we were, _

_Yeah Yeah! _

_All I ever wanted was for you to know, _

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul, _

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me... _

_Yeah! _

_When you're gone, _

_The pieces of my heart are missing you! _

_When you're gone, _

_The face I came to know is missing too! _

_When you're gone, _

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day... _

_And make it OK... _

_I miss you! _

The next few days where terrible. Many pirates and Indians where hurt or killed, but none of the Lost Boys. Whenever I went on the island, me and Peter would run into one another. He would hurt me sometimes, but not badly, but I would never harm him. Until one day that is.

I looked around the forest, trying to avoid Peter, as I arrived at the beach on the other side of the island. Meaning if Peter was around, none of the pirates would find out or get here in time to get him. I sat on the beach where the tide could just reach the tips of my toes.

"Well, well, well. What are you doing here?" I turned to see Peter, glaring about 10ft away from me with drawn sword.

I turned my head back to the see, tears started forming in my eyes. I could tell he really did like my, like Tinkerbelle said, but I couldn't be with him until I could make my plan work.

"I'm warning you," he said as he came closer, pointing the sword at my back "if you don't leave now I will kill you."

"Do it. It won't end this war. And I don't care." I stood up, not caring that Peter's blade had cut my arm.

"What?" Peter looked at me, a confused look on his face as he lowered his blade.

"I don't care what happens to me, and if you kill my, Hook will try harder to kill you, the war will only get worse, Hook cares for me at lest a little. I don't want to fight you Peter."

Peter looked into my eyes. He smiled and suddenly he was in front of me, his feet getting wet in the cool ocean water, his arms wrapped around me. We stayed there for a few seconds and I quickly kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me, smiling, his red hair shining in the sunlight. Then he looked at something behind me. He gave me a hateful and angered look, pushing my to the sandy floor. "You layer." He drew his sword, pointing it at my heart.

I looked behind me to see some of the crew, who must have followed me from the ship. I gave him an evil smile, trying to look as if I was proud of the fact that I had deceived him. I suddenly found my mysterious black blade in my hand. I knocked Peter's sword out of the way and slashed at him, trying to start a fight, as I noticed the glint of a sharp, metal Hook.

**I'll leave it on a cliff-hanger for you. For now I've had to chain the characters to the wall or they'll kill each other before the next chapter.**

**Peter: I swear I'm going to kill you Blackheart.**

**Scarlet: I told you I don't want to fight you Peter.**

**Peter: LIER **

**Hook: Yer lucky yer tied to the wall boy.**

**Me: …. Ok hope you've enjoyed this, by 4 now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
